sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fray (SVep)
Story Pink Spinel was shaken awake by a familiar gem with dark skin, her red eyes showing worry on the other gem's face. "You've been out for a few hours after Angelite was supposed to wake you up the first time." Looking around, Pink barely recognized the living room, the bright kitchen, and the dark corridor leading to the rooms. "Oh, good, she's awake now." An orange gem passed by the living room and went into the kitchen where Moonstone was. Pink Spinel was still very groggy and couldn't exactly remember who all these gems were. "You're probably wondering what just happened, who we are again, why you're here, wherever here is. A couple of answers for you. I'm Crocoite, once again. You were just taken to your true timeline, where you pursue the Pastel Gems and watch Angelite get kicked out, as we were told. You're here because this was the closest place Angelite could take you. Don't feel bad, we all were knocked out when we came back. Anyway. Angelite's already left for the Pastel Gems again. Morganite isn't going to be too happy." "Why?" Pink Spinel inquired, brushing her hair out of her face as she stood. At this point, she realized she wasn't wearing armor as she usually would. It was a dress. "You don't know what powers she possesses. She can seep herself into your conciousness and take or change anything she wanted to. Your entire being could be washed away by Morganite and you would never be able to tell the difference. In this case, Morganite can enter Angelite's mind and find out what she's been doing these late nights. Even though I say this, Angelite has done very well to repel Morganite." Lepidocrocite sank into her chair, her face down with disgust. "She did it to all of us. Don't even get me started on Prasiolite and Taaffeite..." "That's enough. We just got Pink Spinel back and I saw someone we need to find out more about soon," Moonstone interrupted. She turned right around and opened the fridge, pulling out a container of milk. "I know her from before, I do believe she posed a threat to us before." Crocoite sat up again, Lepi stood. "You don't mean..." the red gem trailed off, becoming frigid and then pressing herself against a halfwall which separated the living room from the kitchen. "Are they back?" "I've been told that colony is interested in the Jriev which are roaming. I, too, am scared to find out what they want with the Jriev and what else they'll find." Pink Spinel turned to face Moonstone, almost annoyed as she spoke, "What of our imminent problem? My being gone from the Pastel Gems without giving them an answer." "We can confront them?" Lepi answered with her own question, glancing over at Moonstone who was making her way to the living room. "We've only confronted them so many times already." "I don't want to talk to them again, the last time was already so stressful," the white and blue gem muttered, sinking into the chair opposite Pink Spinel. "But if that's what we have to do." Looking out the window, the pink gem noticed the sun was setting already, sinking behind the clouds and buildings. Shades of pink, purple, and gold shone across the sky, especially highlighting the clouds and darkening the houses, industrial complexes, and towers of below. She hadn't noticed how late it had gotten already until now. "We should talk to them. I think I know where they're going next." "Oh, really? Is it north or south?" "Northeast." "Hm. I think I know where they're going then. They want to find more members." "No way," Crocoite spoke again. "Sendai is the worst place to go. I bet you it's Cerussite and Angelite again." "Of course it's Cerussite and Angelite. When is it not Cerussite and Angelite... Except for saving Pink Spinel." "Are we just sending Pink Spinel?" "I could go but I do not believe that's a very smart idea at this immediate moment." "Well, Pinkie's on her own again." Pink Spinel stared down at the ground again, sighing. "Great." Later... Cerussite and Angelite were found walking the streets of Sendai, arguing and making short, threatening gestures at each other. Moonstone sighed. "They weren't always like this. Morganite used to be really kind with everyone, Cerussite usually was more tolerable, and Iolite... I'm sorry, I shouldn't be talking." "So I just go up to them?" Pink Spinel pulled out her chigiriki from her gem. "Separate them, use a penguin Jriev to catch Cerussite." Moonstone passed a little penguin Jriev to Pink Spinel, the little thing squawking until the pink gem held its beak shut. "Got it." Pink Spinel eventually went to an alley way, watching Angelite notice her and immediately lying to Cerussite and going another direction. The pink gem set the penguin in the direction of the yellow gem, it running up to her, then running back in a panic. "Damn it! Get back here!" the pink gem heard the Pastel member call out, a small icicle shooting itself into a wall across from where the penguin Jriev hid. "This is the end of t-- Pinkie...?" "Listen, I need to talk to you. It's about my decision," the slightly taller gem muttered, picking up the Jriev and holding it like a dog under her arm. It squawked angrily at Cerussite who took a small step back. "I can already see where this is going. Please continue." Pink Spinel explained everything she wanted to; How she was to remain with the other gems with Moonstone and how she felt much better with Moonstone than she did with Morganite. "You're doing this on your own decision right?" Pink Spinel nodded, worried Cerussite wouldn't be too happy with the final decision. "As long as you're happy I guess I can't do anything about it. I'll tell the rest of the gems how you feel. Good luck out there, darling..." With that, the two parted. Angelite noticed Cerussite's suddenly gloomy face and realized why she had spotted her former partner earlier. Moonstone had taken off, back to her own headquarters, Pink Spinel following with the Jriev. "Why do you still have that?" "It's kind of cute." "It can't make a mess of my place." "They're harmless, it will be fine." Author's Note And that concludes Season One! I actually only planned for there to be a single season but then I discovered some songs, some gems, ran out of motivation, and eventually felt like I was rushing EVERYTHING. I'm hoping to go no longer than four seasons but, heck, if people end up liking Treble in Tokyo a lot, then I might continue it. I'm going to be a bit whiny on this but please do leave a comment below on your thoughts of the series so far! Thank you all so much for sticking with me! Happy reading! Category:Skies-Verse Category:SV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes